You'll Always Be My Little America
by PureWhiteMagic
Summary: No matter what, he will always be England's Little America. That's just because he loves him THAT much!


This was a fic I did for no reason. I just wanted to.

Himaruya Hidekaz ownes Axis Powers Hetalia.

***~***

England was watching his new little brother run around the yard.

It was getting dark, so he called out, "America! Come back to the house! It's getting late!"

America stopped playing and turned around. He ran to England, who grabbed him and brought him up into a hug.

"Sorry I played outside too long..."

"Oh, it's alright, America. No matter what, you'll always be my little America."

*~*

America was running around the house. It was his 7th birthday the next day. "England! England! I'm so excited tha-"

He bumped into a table and fell down, along with the vase that used to be on the table. There was a loud crashing noise that could be heard all over the first floor of the home.

England came rushing into the room and picked up America. America started crying and said, "I'm sorry England! I didn't mean to break it! Honest!"

England laughed happily. "It's okay, America! I have many other vases in the storage room. No need to cry!"

"You...you sure it's okay?" America asked, rubbing away his tears with this sleeve.

"Of course it is! Now, I have to look at you and see if you got any cuts from that glass!" England responded, taking America into his room.

He looked all over America's arms and legs. He soon found that there was a cut on his right leg.

"Oh, sorry..."

"It's fine, America. You can stop apoligizing today, because no matter what, you'll always be my little America."

*~*

America was now 13, and still in the care of England.

There was a storm outside. Lightning flashed, thunder boomed, and rain poured.

America was in his bed, shivering. He shreaked when there was a sudden boom of thunder. He quickly ran out of his bed and made his way to England's room. He didn't care that he was already old enough to not be afraid of storms and be sleeping with England.

England woke up when he heard the door slam shut and a warm body jump on him. "America, what are you doing here? Aren't you already old enough to handle a little storm?"

"No."

England smiled and let it slide. He picked up America and put him under the thick blanket. He embraced him into a hug, trying to stop the screaming America when there was a flash of lightning. "Sshh, shh, shh,shh, shh....it's alright America."

"Sorry I'm scared."

"It's okay. You'll always be my little America, even when you're scared."

*~*

England was visiting America. He even brought him his favorite tea.

"Oh, hey England! I wasn't excpecting you for a visit until next week!"

"Hmm? What? I can't visit my little America whenever I feel like it?" England said, with a frown.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Of course you can visit when you want! But, stop calling me your 'little America'!"

"Like I can stop calling you that, idiot. Like I keep saying, no matter what happens, you'll always be my little America. Even if you don't want me to call you that."

America groaned but allowed it anyway. He kind of liked being called that, anyway.

*~*

Now, there England was, on his knees and crying his eyes out.

America stood there, after his speech about freedom and whatnot.

After a few moments, he decided to leave with his army. He led them back to where they were staying.

When England was the only one on the battlefield, he mumbled to himself, "My little America has grown up..."

*~*

America was sitting next to England on a summer's day. It was sunny out, but it was starting to get a little too hot.

"Hey, England..."

"Hmm?"

"Remember when you used to call me your 'little America'?"

"Ah, yes. Those were the days."

America frowned at that comment and let his eyes wander up into the clouds.

England suddenly spoke, cutting into the silence. "You know, sometimes you're a real pain. I just noticed you left your jacket on my lawn."

_I wonder where __**that**__ came from, _America thought.

"But," England continued, "you'll always be my little America."

***~***

I hope you enjoyed reading this!

(And England only called America his "Little America" again when America reminded him of it...=3)

Yeah, so reviews are welcomed!

(Just a side note: My mom was watching something while I was writing this, and I heard this guy say, "Speak American. It's the only language I know!".....yeah, that reminded me of America a little....BUT I BET THAT AMERICA CAN SPEAK BRITISH ENGLISH! XD)


End file.
